Unresolved sexual tension
by wild4rose7cool
Summary: Donatello contemplates his brother's relationship during a fight. Raph/Leo, slight Don/Mikey. Warnings: Contains incest turtlecest , kissing and slight violence. Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and all rights go to their original creators.

Warnings: Slash/yaoi (BOYxBOY love) and incest (or _**turtlecest**__)_. Slight violence and turtles kissing turtles. Please do NOT read or comment if these things offend you. Don't like? Don't read!

Authors Notes: I'm sorry to everyone who reads my yugioh fanfiction but I've moved onto another fandom. Teenage mutant ninja turtles XDDD (My interests are obviously going backwards). I first became interested in the romantic aspect of the ninja brothers relationships when I was watching the 2007 movie and accidently thought that Raph called Leo "babe" (he actually said man, I later discovered). After a quick search on the internet I found an awesome community on livejournal about turtlecest and from then on I've been hooked. For the TMNT fans out there my fav turtle is Leonardo because he wins at life! My fav pairings are Raph/Leo and Mikey/Don but I also like Leo/Mikey and Leo/Don (because I'm a Leo whore).

This is my first attempt at TMNT fanfiction EVER so I'm not sure how this'll turn out. Told in Don's POV and nothing really over PG-13.

Enjoy!

**Unresolved sexual tension:**

Splinter left about half an hour ago to visit an old friend. The rat didn't give details, only that he'd be back before we left for our nightly patrol of the city. Not that he doesn't trust us (that wouldn't be logical, he trusts us more than we care to think). No, he has secrets, he's a bit sneaky like that, but we know we can trust our sensei.

Now that he's gone for the afternoon though, they're at it again without his supervision to break them apart.

Recently it's been like they've never stopped. They can't seem to get a grip. It's like trying to break apart a positive and negative electromagnet field; they can't easily be forced apart, it's _literally_ like they're attracted or something, in a really, really, really screwed up way.

I know it's bad but I analyze human, or turtle humanoid (whatever the hell we are) emotions best when describing science. My brain's logical, that's just the way I think.

Mickey slunk off somewhere as soon as he heard the first grumble of thunder, retreating to the sewers with his skateboard as his solitude. His mood was still glowing as always... but it was a little dimmed like a flickering candle rather than a bright light.

A bit like a wilted flower before it re-bloomed.

I love Mikey; more than a brother should, more than I care to admit, more than I would ever admit to him. It's ... complicated.

Nothing like maths and chemistry and physics. In those subjects there's always a one-way answer, always black and white.

Relationships are (of course) nothing like this, which is why I am currently in a struggle.

There are a lot of grey, grey areas.  
The static white noise between radio stations is the sound of my fear, that one day I'll come out and admit that Mikey means more to me than Mikey should....and then all hell will probably break loose within our family if Leo and Raph don't destroy us first....

I know everything about Mikey.  
Yet I feel like I know nothing...

Even _I_ can't create a machine or technology to read his thoughts.

But in any case, I like to _think_ I know everything about him... What his best memories are, what his greatest fear is, even why he has blue eyes and the rest of us has brown (it's all just genetics you know. Our parents must have had heterozygous brown eyes. Raph got the pure brown eyes, dark and shadowy like his attitude. Leo and I got the hybrid brown eyes just like our Mom and Dad, not as dark as Raph's but still brown and sharp. Mikey got the two blue genes from Mom and Dad. He was lucky; there was only a 25% chance of that happening. He got the wonderful sky blue eyes.)

But that theory makes no sense at all...we're not even biologically related.

I know I'm getting off topic but again, that's just me.  
Trying to talk about emotions makes me contradict myself, gets me confused... I always fall back on science.

Even just talking about Mikey....it raises thoughts that I try and drown out with scientific babble (even if it is smart perfectly true babble).

When the first grumbles of Raph and Leo's fight floated quietly across the lair I thought about going after Mikey as he silently made his way towards the door.

But, he isn't a baby... if he wants alone time I won't stop him. Leo and Raph's fights always made him uncomfortable, I figure it's the fact that he's always so happy-go-lucky and negative energy from the people he cares about makes him worry, conflicts within our family never sit well with him.

_"No Raph, like this"  
There was a loud 'thunk' as the wooden dummy crashed to the ground from the lethal attack, pummeling the wood into a shower of splinters.  
Raph growled at Leo's __**perfectly**__ executed move._

I think that's how their argument began.

Of course it was Raph, his hot-headedness quickly rising within him that lost him his patience as Leo tried to correct his technique. That coupled with Leo's bossy leader-like behaviour.... it was just a bubble waiting to burst.

Once they'd hurled insults at each other and filled their bubble with too much air...

Only a matter of time...

... the _'pop'_ was never very pleasant.

I slunk to the opening of the training area, catching a glance of myself in a small puddle of sewer water on the stone ground.  
I looked kind of worried, a little anxious; out of ease. My purple bandana seemed to make the tiny bags under my eyes seem much more prominent. All of their fights were taking a larger toll on the family than they suspected.

The entry to the dojo is a rounded semi-circle extending from the floor to roof made of bricks, and leading on to stone and wooden floorboards. It's the place we go to meditate, do weapons training and sometimes kneel for lectures.

Recently my lab has been far more appealing.  
Raph and Leo are ruining any spirituality the room used to have and Master Splinter has been furious... when he catches them.  
They also do a lot of arguing out of Splinters range in places only the four of us know about.

Pressing my shell against the hard bricks behind me I inch as close as I can to my brothers without being seen, keeping to the wall.

I have to admit...I'm a little curious, the scientist once again coming out in me.

Their arguments have been a lot more ferocious, harsh, _violent_ lately.

The insults have become more acidic, they've walked out of their little fights covered in small bruises and grazes when Splinter hasn't been around to see the evidence.

I've heard snatches of most of their stormy... disagreements.

It's almost as if new feelings have somehow arisen between them causing this unbearable mound of tension to compress under skin, shells and words.

They seem to be getting more and more physical in their fights. The last time I caught them at it, I was almost contemplating whether or not I should go to Master Splinter to break them up.

Never before have I had those thoughts, well...not since we were children where dobbing was normality.

I've read books that describe it. I've read about tension many times; in martial arts books, in books about machinery and loads, even in fighting books,...but it's a little more intense when you see it in real life.

The feelings rolling off them seem a little deeper than cheap anger...

It perplexes me even more. So much for my genius.

The tension is thick and sharp, it acts in waves.  
Sometimes light and scattered, occasionally non-existent (usually when they're apart from each other) but sometimes thick and crashing as they yell and shout and jab fingers. Waves swelling into crests that inevitably have to crash down sooner or later.

A loud shout makes me stand tense on my heels, ninja reflexes kicking in to avoid getting busted as I hide outside the dojo's entrance.

This is where it starts.

"Why can't you follow orders?!"

I secretly cringe at Leo's snappish mood.

Leonardo snapping was never _ever_ a good sign.

"Well maybe I didn't make it clear to ya, oh **fearless leader**. I don't _need_ ya fuckin' help!"

..There was a soft growl of anger.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn all the time??"

My ears caught a slight grunt.

I guessed it was Raph pushing Leo. They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately; sharp physical contact, touching each other roughly, that seemed to be their new way of communication... or therefore lack of.

I gulped, suddenly a little more apprehensive.

What if this was the fight they finally overstepped their boundaries? What if this was the fight they finally pushed their violence to a line that could no longer be called "friendly"... There was no Splinter or Mikey to call on. I would just have to use my _brilliant_ mind to come up with a solution.

No problem...Right?

"I'm outta here"

Leo was immediately in the semi-circled exit blocking the red ninjas way, his arms stretched wide to signify that they weren't finished.

I slunk back nervously, my hands gripping the scratchy wall behind my shell hoping that they wouldn't discover me just outside of the door, eavesdropping.

"Training is not over yet Raphael"

Raph glared threateningly, his eyes flashing at the patronizing use of his full name.

"Oh yeah? Well I say _it is_ and if you don't move..."

He moved his face dangerously close to his brother's...

"-I might just have ta knock ya outta my way"

Leo smirked and snorted, turning his head to the side.

It's a thing I've only ever seen him do to Raphael. No one else has ever got him even _remotely_ close to the level of annoyance Raph _constantly_ got him to. Raph made Leo become stubborn, cocky and smug. In every other situation Leo was in complete control. In every situation not containing Raphael.

"I'd like to see you try"

Raph narrowed his eyes angrily at the challenge and pushed his elder brother again, this time with a little more force.

Leo pushed back in silent aggravation, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Ya wanna play a game huh?" Raph asked cracking his knuckles finally taking a step back, "well I'm in no mood ta play _oh great one_"

Something flickered in Leo's expression but he didn't respond, just continued to glare at his brother.

Raph's demeanor grew smug and thick with the apparent victory.

"Heh, I knew that's what you'd say" the red ninja said brushing past him cockily.

I cringed and squirmed back into the corner trying to hide in the shadows. Getting caught wasn't really a good option for me right now.

Suddenly I got a glimpse of Leo's brown eyes glittering like daggers before a sharp flash.  
It was a perfect combination of intricately executed movements that sent Raphael roughly back inside the dojo . Leonardo was lightning fast. His ploy, had worked perfectly.

I blinked as a flurry of curses and scuffling sounds abruptly filled the dojo.

I poked my head in nervously, prepared for anything.

They were inside the training room again wrestling fiercely, rolling around on the floor like two boys in a schoolyard brawl.

It was a struggle for power between them, neither could stay on top of the other for anything exceeding a few seconds.

I guessed that was what kept driving them to keep pushing.

... It was a strangely violent yet intimate moment, dancing on the line between brothers and something more sinister.

Panting and snarling and clawing at each other, it was impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began. It looked as if neither wanted to concede.

"S'matter Raph? Can't beat the _'fearless leader'_" Leo ground out in an arrogant tone betraying his usually collected composure.

It further highlighted the tension and annoyance rolling off the two. Something seemed to snap in the blue ninja as they struggled on the floor, Raphael hissing in his face.

It was so easy to worm under each other's shells, to the point where waves of emotions that had been building for weeks could overflow in one fatal tsunami.

"Of course you can't!"  
"You're not strong enough, I'm _stronger_ than you, I always have been"  
"You're just annoyed because-"

_**CRACK!!**_

Leo's head snapped back at the force of the impact and everything seemed to suddenly freeze into slow motion.

Raphael loomed over him panting harshly and Leonardo's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head to stare at his younger brother, his mouth opened as if to say something.

....Silence, as nothing came out.

And again everything happened within a blink of an eye... ice to fire, so much like them.

Raph had somehow untangled their legs and hauled them both up.

"SHUT..."

He grabbed Leo by the sash around his upper plastron and forced him to walk backwards.

"...UP...."

He slammed him against the wall on the opposite side of the training room and kept him pinned there with his body.

"YA....STUCK UP....BAS-"

He didn't even get to finish his own sentence, the words cut short by his own mouth and eagerness as he crushed his and Leo's lips together.

The balloon had finally popped....but this wasn't what I had expected the outcome would be as I stood dumbfounded peeking around the doorway to see my two older brothers making out in our training room.

Unresolved sexual tension... _dude_....

END

REVIEW!!!


End file.
